Infertility is a common health problem that affects 10-15% of couples of reproductive-age. In the United States alone in the year 2006, approximately 140,000 cycles of in vitro fertilization (IVF) were performed (cdc.gov/art). This resulted in the culture of more than a million embryos annually with variable, and often ill-defined, potential for implantation and development to term. The live birth rate, per cycle, following IVF was just 29%, while on average 30% of live births resulted in multiple gestations (cdc.gov/art). Multiple gestations have well-documented adverse outcomes for both the mother and fetuses, such as miscarriage, pre-term birth, and low birth rate. Potential causes for failure of IVF are diverse; however, since the introduction of IVF in 1978, one of the major challenges has been to identify the embryos that are most suitable for transfer and most likely to result in term pregnancy.
The understanding in the art of basic embryo development is limited as studies on human embryo biology remain challenging and often exempt from research funding. Consequently, most of the current knowledge of embryo development derives from studies of model organisms. However, while embryos from different species go through similar developmental stages, the timing varies by species. These differences, and many others make it inappropriate to directly extrapolate from one species to another. (Taft, R. E. (2008) Theriogenology 69(1):10-16). The general pathways of human development, as well as the fundamental underlying molecular determinants, are unique to human embryo development. For example, in mice, embryonic transcription is activated approximately 12 hours post-fertilization, concurrent with the first cleavage division, whereas in humans embryonic gene activation (EGA) occurs on day 3, around the 8-cell stage (Bell, C. E., et al. (2008) Mol. Hum. Reprod. 14:691-701; Braude, P., et al. (1988) Nature 332:459-461; Hamatani, T. et al. (2004) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 101:10326-10331; Dobson, T. et al. (2004) Human Molecular Genetics 13(14):1461-1470). In addition, the genes that are modulated in early human development are unique (Dobson, T. et al. (2004) Human Molecular Genetics 13(14):1461-1470). Moreover, in other species such as the mouse, more than 85% of embryos cultured in vitro reach the blastocyst stage, one of the first major landmarks in mammalian development, whereas cultured human embryos have an average blastocyst formation rate of approximately 30-50%, with a high incidence of mosaicism and aberrant phenotypes, such as fragmentation and developmental arrest (Rienzi, L. et al. (2005) Reprod. Biomed. Online 10:669-681; Alikani, M., et al. (2005) Mol. Hum. Reprod. 11:335-344; Keltz, M. D., et al. (2006) Fertil. Steril. 86:321-324; French, D. B., et al. (2009) Fertil. Steril.) In spite of such differences, the majority of studies of preimplantation embryo development derive from model organisms and are difficult to relate to human embryo development (Zernicka-Goetz, M. (2002) Development 129:815-829; Wang, Q., et al. (2004) Dev Cell. 6:133-144; Bell, C. E., et al. (2008) Mol. Hum. Reprod. 14:691-701; Zernicka-Goetz, M. (2006) Curr. Opin. Genet. Dev. 16:406-412; Mtango, N. R., et al. (2008) Int. Rev. Cell. Mol. Biol. 268:223-290).
Traditionally in IVF clinics, human embryo viability has been assessed by simple morphologic observations such as the presence of uniformly-sized, mononucleate blastomeres and the degree of cellular fragmentation (Rijinders P M, Jansen C A M. (1998) Hum Reprod 13:2869-73; Milki A A, et al. (2002) Fertil Steril 77:1191-5). More recently, additional methods such as extended culture of embryos (to the blastocyst stage at day 5) and analysis of chromosomal status via preimplantation genetic diagnosis (PGD) have also been used to assess embryo quality (Milki A, et al. (2000) Fertil Steril 73:126-9; Fragouli E, (2009) Fertil Steril June 21 [EPub ahead of print]; El-Toukhy T, et al. (2009) Hum Reprod 6:20; Vanneste E, et al. (2009) Nat Med 15:577-83). However, potential risks of these methods also exist in that they prolong the culture period and disrupt embryo integrity (Manipalviratn S, et al. (2009) Fertil Steril 91:305-15; Mastenbroek S, et al. (2007) N Engl J Med. 357:9-17).
Recently it has been shown that time-lapse imaging can be a useful tool to observe early embryo development. Some methods have used time-lapse imaging to monitor human embryo development following intracytoplasmic sperm injection (ICSI) (Nagy et al. (1994) Human Reproduction. 9(9):1743-1748; Payne et al. (1997) Human Reproduction. 12:532-541). Polar body extrusion and pro-nuclear formation were analyzed and correlated with good morphology on day 3. However, no parameters were correlated with blastocyst formation or pregnancy outcomes. Other methods have looked at the onset of first cleavage as an indicator to predict the viability of human embryos (Fenwick, et al. (2002) Human Reproduction, 17:407-412; Lundin, et al. (2001) Human Reproduction 16:2652-2657). However, these methods do not recognize the importance of the duration of cytokinesis or time intervals between early divisions.
Other methods have used time-lapse imaging to measure the timing and extent of cell divisions during early embryo development (WO/2007/144001). However, these methods disclose only a basic and general method for time-lapse imaging of bovine embryos, which are substantially different from human embryos in terms of developmental potential, morphological behavior, molecular and epigenetic programs, and timing and parameters surrounding transfer. For example, bovine embryos take substantially longer to implant compared to human embryos (30 days and 9 days, respectively). (Taft, (2008) Theriogenology 69(1):10-16. Moreover, no specific imaging parameters or time intervals are disclosed that might be predictive of human embryo viability.
More recently, time-lapse imaging has been used to observe human embryo development during the first 24 hours following fertilization (Lemmen et al. (2008) Reproductive BioMedicine Online 17(3):385-391). The synchrony of nuclei after the first division was found to correlate with pregnancy outcomes. However, this work concluded that early first cleavage was not an important predictive parameter, which contradicts previous studies (Fenwick, et al. (2002) Human Reproduction 17:407-412; Lundin, et al. (2001) Human Reproduction 16:2652-2657).
Finally, no studies have validated the imaging parameters through correlation with the molecular programs or chromosomal composition of the embryos. Methods of human embryo evaluation are thus lacking in several respects and can be improved by the present methods, which involve novel applications of time-lapse microscopy, image analysis, and correlation of the imaging parameters with molecular profiles and chromosomal composition. The present invention addresses these issues.